


Not a gender swap

by noreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues, Humor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>起床后的Sam认为某件可怕的大事件发生了——他不知怎么的变成了一个<b>男孩</b>。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a gender swap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a gender swap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77351) by pheebs1. 



> 2012年翻译旧作。  
> 06年的一篇文，作者只写了个开头，也不会再往下写了。只是觉得这个片段很有趣。

Sam正在用力的摇晃着他的胳膊，Dean努力想把他甩开。  
现在起床肯定还太早；Dean觉得他只睡了大概十分钟。

“起床， **起床** 。”Sam的声音听起来透着不安，因此Dean强迫自己张开双眼。

“怎木了？”Dean让自己直起身来，仔细的观察Sam。  
Sam看起来很正常，除了他大睁的眼睛与担心的神情，会让Sam露出那样表情的事情范围可不小。  
Dean扫了一圈旅馆房间。  
它和昨天晚上他们看到的一样，桌子上铺着空的食物外带盒，衣服散在地板上，研究笔记整齐的堆放在笔记本电脑旁边。  
“怎么了，Sam？”

“怎么了？”Sam的声音很尖锐，他发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑，“看看我，Dean。这就是怎么了！”  
他用力的戳着自己的胸膛，用手指着他自己，从头到脚。

“Sam……”Dean从床上坐起身，仔仔细细的研究着Sam。  
Sam和昨天晚上看起来一模一样。  
“我没看出……”

“你要知道，表现的冷静也没用。”Sam大步从Dean身边离开，然后转身返回，“作为一个男人醒来并不是每天都会发生的。”

Dean摇了摇头。  
他想要知道今天早上的Sam到底怎么了。  
他是不是错过了愚人节？   
“我想它就是每天都会发生的，Sam。听着，我不知道为什么你会认为这很搞笑，但是我累了。我要接着睡了。先去解个手。”  
他站起身，走向洗手间，但是Sam握住了他的胳膊，将他拉了回来。

“我也不认为这很搞笑！我的乳房呢？还有，看看我有见鬼的多么高大！哦上帝啊。”  
Sam的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他的胯下。  
Dean也盯着那里，然后他快速转开了眼睛。  
他在听着Sam的话做什么？

“Sam，停下。”

“你他妈的停下，然后帮帮我！”Sam听起来惊恐万分，声音里是全然真实的担心，Dean审视着他。

“Sam。你认为昨天的你是怎么样的？”

“Dean，”Sam用他那耐心的，我会慢慢给你解释的，因为你就是个蠢货的那种声音说，“昨天，我还是个女孩。我一直都是个女孩。直到今天为止。”

Dean大笑：“至少现在你承认了。终于找到你的蛋蛋了？这对你有好处。”

“操，Dean，停下……”Sam仔细的观察着Dean，他音调平平的补充，“你认为昨天的我是个男人？”

“对，Sam，”Dean回答，努力模仿着Sam那耐心的语调，“你一直都是个男人，每天都是，你的一生都是，除了某些场合下你体内的大姑娘会冒出来，然后……”

“有什么事不对，Dean。”Sam直视他的双眼，“我认为我之前是个女孩。我有作为一个女孩的记忆。我不记得在今天以前我曾经是个男人。我记得我跨过女孩的第一个阶段，搞上我的第一个男人，我根本不知道拿一个阴茎怎么办……”  
Sam又低下头盯着他的胯下。

Dean消化着Sam说的每一件事。  
Sam听起来该死的认真。  
“操，Sam。如果这是个玩笑……”

“不是玩笑。我赌咒。”  
Sam在胸前画了个十字，然后亲吻他画了十字的手指。  
Sam穿过房间，离开Dean身边，Dean注意到当他行走的时候，他增加了摆臀的动作。  
他在桌子旁边坐下，一条腿交叉在另一条腿上的膝盖上。  
他撅起嘴，从刘海下方凝视着Dean。  
好吧，Dean不得不承认，即便是对Sam来说，他也表现的太娘了。

“你认为你之前是个女孩？”  
Dean最终这么说道，他走过去，坐在另外一张椅子上。

“没错。”Sam望着他的指甲，“该死，我折断了……算了。”  
他握紧双手，看着他的双腿。  
“我曾经是个高挑的女孩，但是这也高的太过诡异了。”

“你有作为女孩的回忆？”Dean皱着眉头望着Sam，“在这些记忆里，你交过女朋友吗？”

“Dean，我可没有告诉过你我曾经和另外一个妹子搅合在一起，你知道我没有……”  
Sam转了转眼珠，放下了他交叠的双腿。  
他向前倾了倾身子，真挚的问：“你认为我是个男人？”

“对，你是。你才是那个中了幻觉的人，Sam。”

“你怎么知道那不是你？”Sam说，然后他沮丧的望着他的衣服，和Dean指着它们的时机不谋而合，“该死。”

“所有在这里的东西都属于一个男人。”Dean说，努力让自己听起来严肃一些。  
Sam的声音一直听起来比较有说服力。

Sam点点头。  
“我需要用下洗手间。”他说道，Dean看着他滑着步子走进里面。  
当他进入洗手间后，有一会儿的安静，接着Sam用一种惊恐的声音说：“我要站着撒尿吗？”

“我才不会告诉你怎么做呢！”Dean喊道。  
他又一次甩了甩头，将脸埋在手掌里。  
如果Sam的记忆被完全篡改了的话，那是一种相当强效的幻觉。  
他尽力去推测导致这个问题的原因。  
昨天，他们驱逐了恶作剧小鬼，那和它们没有什么关系。  
有什么咒语或是诅咒或是毒药会让这个发生吗？  
几分钟之后，Sam出现在门廊里。

“我长了个阴茎。”

Dean嗤笑，“你想要我把那个拿出来，这样你就能好好学习怎么使用它吗？”  
Sam瞪着他。  
“肯定是种咒语或者毒药导致这个幻觉产生，我们需要调查看看。”

“很高兴你这么认真的对待我的问题。”Sam说道。  
他走向Dean，在中途突兀的停下，就在书桌旁。

“怎么了，Sam？”

“你能不能把那只蜘蛛拿走，好让我坐下？”Sam一边说着一边瞪着地板。  
世界上最小只的蜘蛛正在Sam与椅子中间的地板上爬行。

Dean翻了个白眼：“你拿我找乐吧？即使你内在的女孩也是个娘到不行的大姑娘。”

[坑]

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还发在[随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-45043-1-1.html)上，欢迎在SY上留言。


End file.
